Wrath of the Storm
by VengefulFiction
Summary: Roberts rebellion has failed, Rhaegar has slain the traitorous lord of storms end. With one simple change where Rhaegar lived where Robert died the story is changed forever, nothing is nor ever will be the same. [A series a song of ice and fire is created and owned by George RR Martin this work is merely inspired by his genius.]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Fire and Blood!" Screamed the loyalist army as the battle came to a start, Baratheon and Stark forces had reached the Trident to the northwest. While the Targaryen soldiers met against the rebel forces at a crossing on the Green Fork, Rhaegar Targaryen took a quick glance at the opposing army as they they meet with his men. Rhaegar rallied around five-hundred men, battle ready, they marched to take at the left flank of the opposing force, pressing them against the green fork.

Rhaegar drove his force hard against the rebels, making headway forcing them into the waters of the Green Fork. Rhaegar took a look to his left as he noticed a battalion of troops breaking off from the main host, Barristan Selmy and a group of his men soon trailed them. Rhaegar thought little of the retreating soldiers until he spotted the horned helm of Robert Baratheon, the traitor must have been making for Riverrun.

"Ser Lewyn take command of the army." He called out to the Kingsguard who had stayed close to the princes side, Rhaegar watched as Lewyn gave a nod of understanding then lead his charger away from the prince to began dispatching orders, watching as the man returned to the main bulk of the Targaryen host.

Then Rhaegar raised his blade into the air and turned his charger to his own devise, the cavalry around him move to his side and form a line of roughly sixty or so men as what Rhaegar could tell. "Charge!" Rhaegar yelled with a cry that roused all the men into a great bout, as a stampede of them lunged onward.

The steady gallop of the hooves set Rhaegar's heart beating, everything seemed to slow down the closer they got towards Robert and his lacking force. Minutes seemed as hours just as they began to close in on the Baratheon men and just then Rhaegar spotted the the horned figure breaking off from the main group. "Robert..." Rhaegar whispered to himself with disdain in his voice.

Rhaegar knew that should he slay Robert that the Rebellion would end, just one swift swing of his sword, spurring his charger onwards with greater intensity he pursued the Rebel Lord. Blade in hand he held it to his right preparing to drive it through the Baratheon, Rhaegar felt his chest pounding, as if his heart was fit to burst, aching anticipation knotted his stomach as he inched closer and closer. But at the last moment right as he was reaching the bank of the Red fork, suddenly Robert dipped low and spun around driving his hammer into Rhaegar's Horse's legs.

He released his breath, reacting instantly, there was no time to think, Rhaegar simply leaped from his steed and rolled across the ground. Dirt and rock smashed into his armor, covering his face and polluting his eyes. Dazed Rhaegar felt a doom sweeping over him, but that did not keep him from moving. Sword in hand he forced himself to his feet and sprinted into the waters of the Red Fork, no idea where Robert was he prayed to the Seven that he might have a chance to wash his eyes before the Rebel could strike him.

A second passed as Rhaegar cleared his face and closed his visor, once again Rhaegar's vision narrowed. Though while he turned to face his enemy he felt a weight push against him, he was being shoved back, soon Rhaegar found himself upon his back trying desperately to raise his sword... Then he saw him, the Stag raising his hammer high into the air, readying to bring it down upon him. Eyes widening Rhaegar did little as he felt his will slowly draining from him, his life would end and there was nothing he could do, but he had to at least try.

Then the hammer fell, in one last desperate act Rhaegar with his sword, parries it aside, he sucked a deep, strained breath as the blow contacted the blade. But before he could recover, the traitor already had his raising his hammer coming down with another blow, he strained to lift his sword, his muscles ached , to slow he moved… He was as good as dead…

However right before he was smashed, suddenly a blade flashes his vision, with a loud ring of steel, the strike was effectively deflected. Strength began to return to him as he realized there was still a chance to survive, tightening his grip on his sword Rhaegar and without a second thought he swiftly rolled over to the side, quickly he gets up from the waters, he noticed a few rubies were left lying amongst the river stones where he had been. He thought little of it, any damage to his armor could be rectified.

Then his thoughts flooded with the memory of the sword, "Who?" He asked himself... He turned his gaze to see Barristan Semly of the Kingsguard. Rhaegar, he had never been more relieved to see anyone in his life, though he soon realized Robert was going to overwhelming the knight. Not through skill however instead Robert was using his this armored shoulder and his hammer to drive Semly back... Rhaegar saw this as an opportunity though, knowing that he would not have another chance, sword in hand he charged towards the Lord of Storms end.

Seconds felt of minutes, in his eyes time slowed as he moved on Robert, Semly had fallen and was using his sword to deflect a flurry of hammer blows from crushing his breast, with one of the hits his defence wavered and Rhaegar watched as Robert raised his hammer clearly making for the final blow... Before he could strike though, Rhaegar swiftly drove his blade, hard in between his ribs "Fire and Blood!" Rhaegar screamed at Robert as he plunged the blade through his chest, the last sound Rhaegar heard from Robert was the gurgle of the blood pooling up from his throat.

Easily pulling his blade free, Roberts corpse falls to the ground, a lifeless husk it lay...

Rhaegar didn't like what he needed to do, but with one swift swift blow he removed the Rebel Lords head whilst leaving helm on, he took Barrister's horse and began to gallop back to where the two armies fiercely engaged each other. Rhaegar drove the horse as hard as he could, driving his heel deep into the beast in order to spur up all of it's might. Upon reaching the forces he realized that should things continue the way they were eventually the royal army would collapse, and hope would be lost.

Raising the head of Robert Baratheon Rhaegar screamed as loud as he could, a mighty cry, and while it would not draw the attentions of two opposing armies he knew it would take only one man to see the head of their slain lord. Almost like a prediction, a man bearing the purple lightning bolt of house Dondarrion saw Rhaegar with Roberts removed head. After a few screams the news was passing through the Stormland and soon all of the Stark force that Robert had been slain.

Rhaegar had step from his horse, content to watch as the rebel force began to surrendering, throwing down their weapons and the ones who did not seemed to lose moral, so too they were crushed by the Targaryen force. With Roberts death, neither Jon Arryn or Eddard Stark could rally these men to the cause…

Rhaegar new the day was won, once Storms end was taken the Reach forces could secure the riverlands and then with the aid of the Lannister they could force the Arryns into submission and the Starks would follow.

It was near the suns setting by the time the battle was at a end, all those who remained to fight were slain and all Lords of importance were imprisoned…

Rhaegar felt a tinge of sadness at the cost this battle had wrought on the loyalist force, it was a terrible price he thought… As he aided in setting up camp, shortly after he retired to his tent, he requested solitude and on the morrow they would make for Kings Landing.


	2. Jaime

**Jaime**

"What madness is this?" Jaime whispered in the ear of the gold cloak, whilst they walked down out of the throne room, which while most of the kings guards were away, they were held responsible for protecting. The guard leaned toward him and and in a hushed tone he replied,

"A Kings madness..."

Jamie noticed the guard smile at his own humor. This made him chuckle softly, as they arrived at their post outside the door, suddenly all that could be heard was the loud torrent of laughter coming from in inside, as the king chortles with great pleasure… Jamie knew that rumors spoke that, Rhaegar had defeated the rebel army on the Trident... He assumed that the King had just heard the news and found no small amount of humor in it…

Or at least it was his reasoning, he could not be completely sure though, for when Maester Pycelle came in with news from the Trident, Aerys immediately expelled Jaime expelled and the gold cloak from the room… Acting as if they were reporting on the 'Mad Kings' every move…

Honestly the paranoia of the King both filled him with fear and amusement, he knew that should the King decide to believe "The voices" over his council then off would come his head. A humorous situation to think a kingdom ruled by the 'Mad...'

The laughing died down, for a while there was nothing but silence from the throne room. A smile crossed his lips as Jaime amused himself on the thought that the King might have fallen onto his throne of swords and perished, though clearly that was not that case he knew when he heard the Kings mad whispers about once more.

Jaime found it curious as to why the gods had cursed him to guard such a mad fool. "Father was right" Jaime said within the privacy of his mind... His father was always right... The thought made Jaime furious, he hated to think that next they meet his father would once again chastise him on the mockery that was his duties. "You could have had Casterly Rock, and you threw it away for some pretty white cloak? You are a Lannister not some pisswash son of a minor lord." He recalled his father's very words when he had informed him of his new, proud position.

Jaime let out a sigh, mistakes he had made but he did not consider the white cloak one of them. He grew tired of the depressing thoughts and soon let them pass, merely thinking about Cersei and nothing more. That was until then doors down the corridor burst open and he was torn from his musing. Jaime could hear the blade of the gold cloak leaving its sheath and the sword rang out loudly.

Jaime considered doing the same but immediately he noticed the silvery and hair he knew who was coming. "Rhaegar Targaryen.." He said in a hushed tone. The gold cloak sheathed his weapon both stood in awe of the figure clad in black steel,of which a red dragon, of rubie clad, laid on the chest. Jaime made note that some of the rubies were missing, but he was returning from battle, so the damage was likely to be expected.

Jaime watched in awe as the prince approached them, Rhaegar always carried an air of magnificence about him Jaime always admired the prince. Before Jaime could great heir in his appearance, Rhaegar spoke "Follow me Jaime…" He looked over to the other man Tyson you are dismissed..." With a bow, the gold cloak left.

Jaime was curious as to what the prince wanted of him but he did as he was told none-the-less…

The doors to the throne room were cast open Jaime spotted the 'Mad King' as he jumped around celebrating his sons victory, obviously ecstatic from the news.

"My son!" He listened as Aerys called out to Rhaegar, he did not smile as Aerys did Jaime noted. Strange he thought of it, but it did not remain the focus of his mind for Rhaegar reached for his sheathed sword, calling his attention. Jaime did not know what to do, should he stop him?! He was unsure and froze, Rhaegar took to his blade and turned back to the King.

Aerys, in his excitement did not notice the action and merrily he began to laugh again."Did you drive your sword right into that traitors black heart? I only wish I had the chance to burn him." His voice trailed off, enmity present. The King was so enthralled by his own amusement that he didn't even notice as his own blood approached him, blade in hand.

Rhaegar stood a mere step from his father hand on the sword: Jaime saw the princes hand tension, Jamie finally took in a breath and called out. "My prince!" which grabbed Aerys attention enough to draw his attention to his son before a sword… my sword... was deep into the Kings gut. Watching as his King fell to the ground, grabbing at the sword before falling from his sons deadly embrace. The king lay writhing in pain, before finally letting out a strained last breath... Jaime couldn't breath or move, he was still with disbelief. Rhaegar then stripped his father of his crown he held it in his hand for a moment before tossing it back onto the floor. Jaime realized the prince why had him come along.

"Jaime Lannister, I pardon you a Kingslayer and unname you from the Kingsguard to return to Casterly Rock as your fathers heir." Rhaegar stood proudly as if unaffected from his father's recent passing.

Jaime stood there wide eyed with confusion, he watched Rhaegar kill the king, what did he mean that he was being named Kingslayer..? He began to speak, but but Rhaegar silence him with a raise of his hand...

"I would name you Kingslayer so that I may inherit without issue, you will carry a Kings burden however I reward you with home... But unfortunately that is all I can do..." Rhaegar offered a small smile which he flashed for a second before disappearing. Though brief, this jester comforted Jamie for some reason.

"I… yes my prince.." Jamie weakly agrees. After a short thanks from the future King, he was dismissed, he dropped his cloak to the ground and made his way from the throne room. As Jaime he left, he felt the room carry a heavy air of melancholy...

"My greatest pride had been stripped from me and along with that Kings blood had been spilled upon my name…" He thought, and sadness swept him. But as he made his through the corridor his mind returned to Cersei and a smile formed upon his face, the last word he spoke. "Home…" echoed through the halls…

* * *

_"Hey guys just wanted to ask what you thought about this chapter, I love feedback and I want you guys to leave reviews.. what you would like to see, who you want some POV chapters of? Anything really, I want this to be both about my love of writing and your love of reading."_


	3. The Sword of Morning

**Sword of the Morning**

"Seven hells, why are we stuck here guarding some bleeding girl when theres a war to be fought!?" Ser Oswell Whent's complaints never seemed to end. Even after by the order of the Kingsguard Commander, Gerold Hightower, Arthur knew the man would fall silent for only an hour or so before, continuing.

Arthur started to think to himself as to block out the rest of the world on this relatively dull day...

Reports had came in from the north that Rhaegar had crushed the rebels at the Trident, which was good enough news he supposed. "Better one win then one defeat." The thought rang within confines of his mind. He had been mulling over the war for the past few days, always he had weighed the cost against the effect, but no matter he always came to the conclusion that the war was necessary..

Arthur looks to Gerald and ask "What do you think it would take to end this war..?"

"Robert Baratheon's head." Gerold said with intensity, not much surprise is gained from this brief response, for Gerald never seemed intently keen on speaking on the matters of the war. Arthur always figured Gerold for a dramatic one who doesn't like much to speak except for what appeases him, but he would gladly take Gerolds silence over Whents needless commentary.

"Did you hear that?" Arthur heard Whent ask Gerold, the question drew everyone silent as they listened, the sound came again, softer... But still present, a pained call that echoed throughout from the tower that loomed above them "Lyanna..." Whispered Arthur as his eyes locked with Gerolds, they turned their gaze towards the entrance to the tower. "Someone should go check." Arthur suggested.

"No, we have our duties, let the women have theirs." Gerold scorned. It was foolish to have asked Arthur realized this, but he refused to allow Gerold to see his shame. He turned away to look off into the distance as thoughts of home returned to him, "Starfall" he whispered softly to himself, longing present, he said it as if as if hearing the name would bring it before him.

That was when he heard Lyannas cry again and it force him out of his brief daze, this was terrible, he had to spend hours guarding one women and he couldn't even spend said time in the sanctity of his thoughts.

"That sounded worse than the last one." Whent commented, Gerold then answered with the same, somewhat bothered tone, that he replied to Arthur.

"Aye Whent, if you had any understand on the process of childbirth you might not be shocked by those pain-filled screams… It's not a pleasant thing..." Gerald chuckled softly amused with Whents scant knowledge on the situation. Whent appeared a little embarrassed by what the White Bull of the Kingsguard had said, but he allowed a short laugh slip nonetheless. Arthur could not tell if the laugh was a front or not, though honestly he didn't really care.

This job of defending the princes... lady, or whatever she might be felt rather belittling. Arthur wanted to be out defending the Kingdom, it made little sense for him to be wasting his time at this forsaken tower.

Arthur turned his head meeting eyes with his commander Gerold, he let out a breath and then spoke "What if she dies?" saying whilst sure to hold calm moderated tone. Gerold Hightower seemed a bit offset by the question for a moment before he responding "Then we leave, with the child." Arthur expected the answer. All fell silent for a moment before a woman came running from the tower's entrance. She was one of the she-wolves handmaidens, Arthur wondered if this was good or bad...

He watched as she spoke silently to Gerold... Arthur, was curious about the secrecy, but the lowborn girl probably felt that telling only the commander the news was expected. Arthur turned his gaze on Gerold who he noticed began to look more and more nervous.

"I understand…" Gerold locked eyes with Arthur which made him feel uneasy, it was then that Gerold moved to the keep whilst he motioned for the Kingsguard to follow. They traversed through the tower, all Arthur made note of tinge of sadness that loomed heavily in the air.

It was then when Gerold and Arthur entered the quarters where the Stark women had been residing, there they found the lady soaked in her own blood and a baby's loud cry rang throughout the room. Gerold approached the women and Arthur followed close until Gerold knelt to speak with the women, that was when Arthur stopped and stood simply by.

It was silent for the next few moments as Gerold listened to the whispers of a dying woman, and each moment that passed Gerold appeared more and more at odds with the world. Minutes passed and then Gerold rose but Lyanna grabbed his arm and pulled him close, speaking one last time.

"Promise me…" Lyanna said before a long last breath escaped from her lips and then she spoke no more... Gerold stood, eyes laced with a sadness, before he replied softly.

"I promise." After that Gerold issued the order for the Kingsguard to return to Kings Landing, and Arthur after a moment of looking at the Stark girls lifeless body he turned and followed the Lord Commander.

* * *

Hey guys sorry this_ one took so long, I hope to get the next one up faster then this one, but you know... life, this chapter is the last one before I jump into the future to catch up to where GRRM's Game of Thrones took place, Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
